


Вся сила русского на корабле

by Lisa_Scott



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, Party
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Scott/pseuds/Lisa_Scott
Summary: Это сборник кратких фф, по моим хедам с Пашей Чеховым, как никак их стоило во что-то превратить.
Kudos: 1





	1. Вся сила Меладзе (1 вариант?)

Вечеринка на корабле «Энтерпрайз», была в самом разгаре. Капитан дал добро на вечеринку, решив, что экипажу стоит и отдохнуть. Последние миссии были довольно напряжёнными, несколько новых живых облаков, еще парочка богов, трое или четверо компьютеров, казалось, что вся Вселенная решила устроить экипажу испытание, которое они с успехом, но не без трудностей прошли. Но у капитана Кирка была еще она причина устроить эту вечеринку.  
Все дело происходило на мостике по громкой связи лилась музыка, члены экипажа нарядившись по желанию, во что угодно, расхаживали по коридорам, закуски, легкий алкоголь все было на месте.  
—Чехов, ты уверен, что все как надо? —Спросил Кирк шепотом, посматривая на Спока. Последний пришел чисто из вежливости, не собираясь особо веселится, но у капитана на это было свое мнение.  
—Я! Естественно, капитан, все будет на высшем уровне, как я и обещал, не зря говорят, что…—Оживившись ответил, Павел.  
—Конечно, конечно, я лишь убедился. У меня вроде неплохо получалось, как думаешь? —Снова волнуясь и покусывая губу спросил капитан.  
—Думаю, все отлично, вам не нужно беспокоится! —Махнув рукой ответил Чехов.  
—Ладно, а вот насчет…—Продолжал сомневаться капитан.  
—Капитан, не переживайте. Я сейчас подойду и попрошу мистера Спока подойти к вам, все будет в порядке! —Улыбнувшись ответил он.  
—Ладно, тогда приступим. —В итоге ответил Кирк. Он перехватил озадаченный взгляд Боунса, который вскоре посмотрел на него с выражением лица: «Ты опять что-то творишь?»  
Кирк, заинтересовался и ответил доктору выражением: «Ничего особенного».  
Боунс взглядом ответил: «Да неужели.»  
Но Кирк не стал отвечать дальше, встретившись со Споком взглядом он полностью переключился на него, не заметив последнее выражение лица доктора: «Теперь все ясно».  
—Вы меня звали капитан? —Спросил Спок приподнимая бровь.  
—Ох да конечно! —Воскликнул Кирк. —Чехов давай. —Шепотом добавил он.  
—Есть! — ответил Чехов, отдавая честь, он быстро подошел и ввел в компьютер параметры. Вскоре он кивнул и полилась знакомая музыка.  
—Когда исполнятся все мечты,  
Когда распустятся все цветы,  
Когда рассеется сладкий дым  
Моих прекрасных ошибок.  
Мне все равно, что нам суждено.  
Пока играет музыка, не все решено.  
Мне все равно нужно лишь одно:  
Пока мы оба не раскрыли карты, побудь со мной.  
Боунс, приподняв бровь и недоумевающе посмотрел сначала на Ухуру, стоящую рядом и тоже удивленную происходящим. Кирк одетый в яркую рубашку с вырезом? Абсолютно не удивительно! Кирк выпивший чуть больше, чем стоило? Ну вроде как нормально. Кирк распевающий песни какого-то русского певца с акцентом? Уж очень странно. Значит выпил он больше, чем доктор думал.  
—Нийота, ты тоже это видишь?  
—Тоже, Чехов, ты…  
—Я предложил это идею! —Воскликнул гордый за себя Павел.  
—Но зачем? —Поинтересовалась Ухура.  
—Капитан, попросил придумать что-то чтобы привлечь внимание мистера Спока, удивить его в конце концов, ну я и предложил…  
—И ты решил, что ему стоит спеть песню какого-то давнишнего певца еще двадцатого-двадцать первого века…  
—Почему какого-то?! —Возмутился Чехов, —Почему какого-то?!Ясное дело, не вам дано понять, всю силу песен Меладзе! Ну вас…  
—Ладно, ладно не обижайся…—Ответил Боунс, с удивлением наблюдая удаляющихся с мостика Спока и Кирка. —Куда это они?  
—Боюсь нам не совсем, понятно…—Начала говорить Ухура.  
—Вам не дано понять, всю силу песен Меладзе и любовь. —Перебил ее Чехов, гордо поднимая голову и улыбаясь. —Как говорят русские…  
—Чехов! —Воскликнули Боунс и Ухура.  
—Ладно, ладно, но я все равно был прав. —Ответил тот, улыбаясь. Всегда этот метод работал и ни разу не проваливался, уж он то знает.


	2. Часы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А, что если Чехов получил через чур громкие часы?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне давно пришел этот хед в голову, думаю вышло забавно, возможно.

Большая часть экипажа спала. В основном всем снилось все что происходило в недавней увольнительной, им не мешало ничего, не считая шума двигателей, конечно, к которому экипаж давным-давно привык. Но тут вдруг…  
Невероятно громкий звук. Он напоминал чем-то на бой часов, чем он, кстати, и был, но из-за громкости, это было довольно трудно разобрать. Те, кто спал повыскакивали с кают, а те, кто из смены, кто в это время дежурил выбежали в коридоры. Вскоре все начали искать источник шума, бегая по коридорам, но так и не могли понять откуда он доносится и после пятнадцатиминутных поисков, звук прекратился. Совсем прекратилась, снова была тишина.  
—Все, расходимся! Предписание врача, всем спать! —Скомандовал МакКой.  
Все разошлись, но не заснули. Даже сам Леонард не заснул, никто вообще не мог заснуть, после шума, у многих были свои причины, но самая повторяющаяся это звон в ушах.  
***  
—То есть погоди, это было что? —Воскликнул МакКой ошарашенно смотря на Чехова.  
—Ну это мои часы…  
—Часы? Разве часы могут настолько громко бить? —Спросил Сулу.  
—Видимо могут, теперь мне хочется на них посмотреть. —Ответил Скотти.  
Часы были небольшими, видно, так же что они были потрёпаны временем, но достаточно хорошо сохранились. Они были как часы-кукушка, только вместо кукушки выходил медведь, да и они не куковали, а просто били. Так же на них была изображена Красная Площадь и березы.  
—Итак, откуда у тебя эти…часы? —Поинтересовался Леонард, покашливая.  
—Мне их подарила бабушка! Точнее прислала, а я их забрал на увольнительной! Захотела напомнить о доме, это ее часы, можно сказать фамильная реликвия. —Ответил Павел. —Они бьют в двенадцать часов.  
—Это мы уже поняли, но их нельзя сделать чуточку потише? —Мягко спросила Ухура.  
—Я привык, так как часто бывал у бабушки на даче. Ну и я не знаю…они вам сильно мешают? —Неловко спросил Чехов.  
—Да! —Воскликнули в унисон все.   
—Вот оно, что…—Понуро ответил Павел. Но всем его стало жаль, да и что взять с него, он привык к шуму, да и это напоминает ему о доме и бабушке.  
—У меня есть идея! Давайте я придумаю, что с ними сделать? Постараюсь сделать их тише и тогда не придется их никуда девать. —Предложил Скотти.  
И все согласились, в том числе и Чехов, которому нравилась идея того, что часы будут рядом с ними и одновременно никому не будут мешать спать.  
***  
Вскоре через два дня Скотти, довольный и гордый собой и своим решением, поставил на стол каюты Чехова часы:  
—Я сделал их намного тише, теперь никто кроме тебя их не услышит. —Ответил он.  
—Это замечательно! Спасибо!  
Вскоре все вздохнули с облегчением, теперь довольны все, а часы довольно и гордо стояли на полке в каюте, не мешая ничьему сну.


	3. Русская Печаль

—Вы уверены, что он там? —Поинтересовался МакКой направляясь к каюте Чехова.  
—Там, там! —Уверил его Сулу, он шел позади вместе с Ухурой.  
—И, что же он там такое делает, что вы позвали меня?  
—Он закрылся и не выходит, даже не отвечает. Ума не приложу, что с ним такое, я все кричала, а он не отвечал, надеюсь с ним все в порядке. —Ответила Ухура.  
—Ну мало ли чего с ним может случится, может он устал!  
—Нет, дело в том, что уходил он расстроенный, вернулся на корабль, может что-то случилось. —Воскликнул обеспокоенный Сулу.  
—Я не знаю, хочу ли я, чтобы что-то с ним случилось и тогда я телепортировался назад не зря или не хочу, чтобы с ним что-то случилось! Ладно, сейчас разберемся. —Заворчал МакКой.  
Все остановились напротив двери.  
—Чехов! Открывай! Ну или отзовись хотя бы! Ну давай!  
—Вот я же говорила он не отвечал! —Воскликнула Ухура.  
—Ладно, а взламывать пробовали? —Спросил МакКой.  
—Нет, мало ли чего, надеялся, что мы докричимся. —Ответил Сулу.  
—Ладно…погодите там что играет музыка? —Прислонив ухо к двери ответил МакКой.  
—В минуты расставанья  
Ты возвращалась ко мне  
Сквозь сны и расстоянья  
Но несмотря ни на что,  
Пришла судьба злодейка  
И у любви у нашей  
Села батарейка.

—Да. Русская и кажется довольно грустная. —Сказала Ухура, также прислонив ухо к двери.  
—Ладно, надо найти инженеров и попросить взломать дверь. —Ответил МакКой.  
***  
Дверь была благополучно взломана, а причина странного поведения Чехова найдена.  
—Значит девушка? И это все? —Спросил МакКой.  
—Да ладно тебе, он имеет право расстраиваться! —Воскликнула Ухура.  
—Да, но столько грустной музыки я вообще никогда не слышал! —Сказал Сулу.  
—Н-ну я…—Заикаясь говорил Чехов.  
—Ладно, ладно, ты видно и прихлебнуть решил. —Проворчал МакКой пиная бутылки, лежащие на полу. —Лучше бы нас позвал.  
—З-зачем? —Спросил Чехов.  
—Ну мы бы с тобой посидели, как насчет этого? Останемся? —Спросила Ухура.  
—Да давайте.  
—Что ж, раз я сюда поднялся с той планеты, где выпивка и веселье, а также капитан, который что-то натворит, а я здесь, значит нужно быть тут, давайте сядем. Включай, свою русскую шарманку.  
—Ладно! —Ответил слегка улыбающийся Чехов.

У закрытой дверцы я блуждаю ночь и день,  
Но ключ от этого сердца потерян и не найден.  
У закрытой дверцы, у высоких белых стен,  
Но ключ от этого сердца потерян и не найден

Каждый день я искал твой призрачный след  
Любви больше нет, беги  
Вопреки я здесь, я с тобой пока гаснет свет  
И стихнут твои шаги...

А ты была  
Нигде и в каждом уголке,  
А ты несла  
Весь белый свет в одной руке,  
И запах роз,  
Напрасно брошенных тобой,  
Развеял ветер по земле.


End file.
